


For Lindsey

by luckie_dee



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/">Lindsey</a>. Chris/Darren/Theo. R. Toys for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lindsey

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** New but established D/s relationship (Dom!Chris), sex toys.

Darrren feels _zing_ of excitement when Chris suggests they invite Theo over just before Christmas. He’s pretty sure it means more than pizza and video games, and Chris’s anxious energy all afternoon proves it. 

When Theo arrives, Chris stops him as he’s about to take a seat. “I think you should kneel for this,” he instructs. Maybe it’s not as much of a command as it should be, but they’re all still figuring this out. “You should both kneel.” 

Darren’s heart pounds as he takes his place beside Theo. Chris turns off all the lights except the ones on the tree, sits in the chair before them, and says, “You’ve both been good boys for me these past few months. Very good boys.” 

He pulls a gift box from under the chair and sets it in front of their folded knees. Neither Darren nor Theo moves until Chris says, “Open it. Together.” 

Clumsily, they peel back the paper. It’s Darren who opens the lid, revealing a long, purple double-ended dildo. 

“What’s Christmas without a new toy?” Chris asks. “Especially one that we can all play with together.” 

Darren grins, already hard. “Can we try it now?” he says. “Sir?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays and thank you for reading! Find the series on Tumblr [here](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com/post/135858498672/2015-holiday-ficlets).


End file.
